


Intimacy with Saki

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Mindbreak, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You're really thirsty for Saki and asks her to beat you up.





	Intimacy with Saki

A filthy dungeon-looking room, a sukeban zombie idol, a cute girl dressed in a cute sundress… yes, this is perfect! This is your chance to ask Saki! You just really hope she’ll indulge you, you’ve always wanted to do something like that scene from the first episode of that trashy lesbian mecha anime…

“S-saki-san, please beat me up!”

“...Eh? What brought this up?” The zombie seems surprised at your sudden outburst. Oops, maybe you should have opened the conversation up with something less abrupt. “You want me to beat you up?”

“Yeah! Like… l-like sexually, I mean!” Your cheeks are so red right now as you try to explain what you want, gosh you’re starting to feel really embarrassed now, but no amount of embarrassment will stop you from achieving your masochistic dreams! “I want… I want you to beat me up and leave me a bruised and sobbing mess, I-I want... I want you to use me for your own sadistic pleasures…”

“Whoa, calm down girl, geez.” Saki laughs, making you feel even sillier about your horny outburst. “Geez, you really want me to dom you, huh? I mean, I’m not opposed, but do you really know what getting beaten up feels like?”

“U-uhh… n… no…” Admittedly, you’ve never actually gotten punched or anything, you never got in a physical fight before either. You just fantasize about it a lot after reading a bunch of ryona hentai manga, watching trashy anime, and playing ryona ero games. It can’t hurt THAT bad, can it? “S-still, I want to… um, I want you to be the one to beat me up…”

“Do you reeeeally?” Saki’s demeanour suddenly turns sinister, gritting her teeth the same way she does when she’s intimidating other, and raises a tightly clenched fist, taking a step towards you. Suddenly, you feel… really afraid? Maybe getting beaten up is a lot more painful experience than you took it for… “You really want me to kick your ass, huh? Is that what you want?”

“U-um…” All the embarrassment you felt just a moment ago empties out of your system as your entire body tense up in fear, your breathing picking up pace. Saki… really is scary like this… With each step she advances towards you, you step back, until you feel your back against the prison bars. Staring into her eyes like this, you feel a chill down your spine… “I-I…”

Then, just as she suddenly became so scary, Saki returns to her usual chill and puts away her fist. “Heh, see, what’d I tell ya? Getting beaten up is way more painful than you can probably imagine, especially for such a soft girl like you, who’s never scrapped in the streets.”

“I-I guess so…” You start to relax again, now that Saki’s no longer giving you such a scary look, and is just giving you a cheesy smile. “Still, I… um, I wanna do really hard things with you…”

“Oh I know, you’re not the first girl to want that kinda thing with me.” You probably should have predicted this, but for some reason you’re surprised by the thought that Saki has been approached by other girls who wanted her to beat them up. “I’m not against it, all I’m saying is you gotta start somewhere, y’know? Like, if you really wanna get into the harder stuff, we should really start with… uhh, less extreme stuff, and see how you handle it, you know?”

“I-I suppose so... “

“How do you feel about choking, girl?”

“Ch-choking?” You blush. You don’t know why you didn’t think of that earlier when you had your horny outburst. “Of course I’m into it-! I… um, try to do it to myself sometimes, but I don’t think I’m doing it right…”

“Oh silly girl, don’t do it to yourself if you don’t know what you’re doing.” You don’t know why, but the way Saki calls you silly girl kind of turns you on. “Watch and learn, okay? Watch and learn. Oh, and uhh, tap on the bars behind you twice if you want me to stop, okay? You gotta let me know if you don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“O-okay.” You haven’t even thought about a safeword system before, goodness, you really rushed this whole thing… “Um, I’m… I’m ready when you are.”

Without saying another word, Saki closes a hand around your throat and… doesn’t exactly squeeze, rather just, push. Really hard, and upwards a bit too, in a way that asphyxiates you without it hurting, in a way that’s turning you on really fast in a way you can’t explain. Just… something about having your airflow obstructed just sends such a pleasant sensation through your body…

Saki lets go to give you a moment to catch your breath. She asks, her cheeks also flushed with excitement, “Heh, how was that, huh? Does that feel good?”

“N-nnhh… yes, it feels… it feels really good…” You pant, not even noticing that you started drooling at some point. You don’t really know why, but watching Saki getting riled up from choking you is turning you on even more than the choking itself. “Please, give me some more, Saki-san…”

“Heh, alright. Jus remember, tap two times on the bars to let me know to stop, okay?”

“Nn, mhm.”

Getting herself comfortable gripping a prison bar behind you in a semi-kabedon, Saki closes her hand around your throat again, this time harder than before, and accompanied with a kiss. You try to reciprocate, but you’re so caught up with being choked that you simply don’t have the state of mind to, so instead you just kind of let Saki pepper you in kisses, to your lips, to your cheeks, as you groan and choke from being asphyxiated. 

You being such a cute girl in such a cute sundress, being choked so hard by a sukeban zombie in such a filthy prison… it’s so much more of a turn on than you had anticipated, especially with Saki so affectionately kissing you like this. You would have noticed how wet you have gotten if it’s not for all the blood rushing to your head as your face starts turning purple. Just as your vision starts blurring, the sukeban lets go of your throat.

“Heheh… you got a really nice ahegao, you know that?” Watching you being so pathetic like this, panting so hard to catch your breath with your face stained with tears and drool, Saki seems to have gotten so much more aroused, her voice low and husky as she growls in your ear, “I just want to mess you up so bad, girl…”

“P-please… please do, S-saki-san... “ You gasp, your voice soft and meek, “I… I want you to m -mess me up so bad, Saki-san…”  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” She growls, tightening her hand around your neck once again, this time her other hand finding its way under your sundress at your crotch, creeping under your soaked panties. “Hmhm, you even shaved for me, huh? How cute.”

As you once again feel your mind melting to the pleasure, to not just the undead sukeban’s kissing this time, but also her fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy, her thumb rubbing against your clit, you hit your climax, your vagina twitching and quivering around Saki’s fingers as your quim pours out. Expectedly though, Saki doesn’t just stop there, even though she seems to be fully aware that you just came, and instead, she picks up the pace, taking full advantage of your postorgasmic sensitivity. Your breathing still restricted, only allowed to catch your breath the few moments when Saki lets up slightly to allow you to breathe, you soon find yourself completely blissed out, hitting your second climax pretty quickly after the first. 

Even then though, Saki doesn’t stop, continuing to hold you tightly by your throat as she pumps her fingers in and out of your pussy, even though at this point you’re starting to get really sore. Weakly, you tap your fingers against the bars behind you twice, and almost immediately, Saki lets go of you, and pulls her fingers out, allowing you a moment to recuperate. 

“Heh, you’ve had enough?” Saki says, seemingly proud of her handiwork.

“N-nnh… “ Still feeling weak from being choked for so long, you drop to your knees and grab onto Saki’s legs, much to her surprise, and groan, your mind still hazy with bliss and inebriated with lust, “S-Saki-san… nnh, please, let me… let me eat you out… I want to eat you out so bad…”

“Wow… heheh, you really want it, don’t you, girl?” Saki seems surprised at first, but doesn’t seem opposed to your nymphomaniac cravings, as she starts undoing her skirt and letting it fall around her. “Heheh, you’re such a mess right now, and yet you’re still so thirsty…”

Eagerly pulling her soaked panties down, you cling onto her legs as you push your face into her crotch, not wasting any moment to start licking and lapping at her sex, her wet muff against your face. You’re too mindbroken with pleasure to hold back from putting every trick you know to use, teasing her clit with the tip of your tongue, kissing and lightly sucking on her labia, grinding the rough part of your tongue against where it seems to feel the best for her. Eventually though, as she eases into your routine, Saki simply grabs onto your head and holds you to where she seems to feel the best, and you go to work rubbing and grinding your tongue against that spot, right below her clitoris. 

“Nnhh… fuck yeah… oh that feels good…” Saki’s grunts are all the reward and reassurance you need to go as hard as you can, grinding her clit from below with your tongue, ignoring the burn that your tongue and jaw are starting to feel from exertion, pushing through and grinding as vigorously as you can until she finally hits her climax. As her hands clamp down hard on your head and her quim soaks onto your face, she groans out ecstatically, “Nnf… y-yes! Fuck, yeah…! Oh that… f-feels so amazing…!”

As Saki cools down from her climax, she lets go of your head, but you kind of just, continue to cling onto her and nuzzle up against her like that. You’re starting to tire out too after such intense exertion, and at this point you just wanna cuddle. Admittedly, maybe a prison-like room like this isn’t the best place for that though…

“Heh, you’re such a good girl, y’know that?” Her voice much more affectionate now, Saki reaches down to pet you, and then pulls you up into a proper hug. “You’re just so fucking cute when you’re desperate like that, and you’re so good at what you do.”

“Mmh, I… I am…?” You close your eyes and nuzzle against Saki, hugging onto her tightly, really wishing there’s like a bed here or something you can just collapse onto, so instead you just lean all of your weight into her.

“Fuck yeah.” Saki says, stroking your hair and holding you in a way to prevent you from just falling over onto her, “You’re fucking great at oral, I can’t get enough of it. Next time we do it, you gotta eat me out again.”

“Gladly… ~” You softly kiss her neck, your eyes still closed, and nuzzles her again, “I just love being Saki-san’s little toy so much…”

“Hmhm, I know you do.” Saki nudges you back a bit, trying to get you back on your feet, and says, “Alright, come on, let’s go to a more proper place for this. We can’t be cuddling here in this filthy place.”

“Mmh, okay…” You’re back on your feet, but you’re still feeling kind of tired and not wanting to stand up straight, so you just kind of cling onto Saki’s arm as she leads you out the room. “Think… mm, think you can beat me up next time…?~”

“We’ll get there, we’ll get there…” Saki laughs, and gives you a pet on the head with the hand that isn’t completely restricted by your tight embrace, “You’re such a silly girl... “


End file.
